Her Blood Lust
by Xx-Endless-xX
Summary: His eyes, yes… his eyes held it all. The lust, the animal, the power, and the strength. He moved back up her body just enough to whisper in her ear… “Do you have any idea what you’re getting yourself into… .Seras?” He growled roughly. AlucardxSeras
1. Chapter 1

"Seras…" I could that voice ringing through my ears. Shivers cascaded upon my flesh.

"Yes Master?" I answered lowly yet confidently.

"Why haven't you finished your blood yet?" That voice again, filled with irritation and annoyance shook me to the core.

"I….I'm not hungry." I managed to stutter, lowering my gaze to my hands folded on my lap.

My room was cold and dark, yet I could still see every features of my master from his broad shoulders, to his tall slender figure and to his brilliant animalistic eyes that glared straight to my very soul.

"What have I told you?" he growled lowly, "Drink that blood and regain your health, I refuse to have a weakened fledgling. If you don't abide by my orders then I will not hesitate to kill you."

Those last words struck me, _'Kill you.' _Repeating in my head over and over, I never liked to hear those words and yet, I knew he was right. A weak fledgling against the power vampire Alucard. No, that did not look good for his reputation.

Staring at the blood package that laid at my feet I flinched slightly. My nose crinkled and I slowly turned my head to the side. How barbaric drinking blood…I think not. Opening my mouth to protest I was suddenly silenced.

"I don't want no excuses this time Seras." He voice was stern with me. I knew that I had no more excuses left. Every time we had this conversation he would always win….always. Turning to the blood once more I sighed, picking it up as if it was poison itself. _'How Disgusting.'_

'_Now come Seras, It's not disgusting now drink it!' _My master's voice rang through my head this time. Damn him and his mind fucking abilities, I hate every time he does that.

From the corner of my eye Alucard smirked slightly in the corner of my room as he stood in the corner of the room. I had caught it just in time as his mouth tugged back down. Even though he was indeed my master, I still hated the way he ordered me around, and yet… I loved it.

Gripping the back with my fangs, I tore at it, small amounts of blood dripped down the back of my hand, I watched with steady, predatory eyes. Yes… disgusting. I kept telling myself that but I knew, oh yes… I knew that I craved for it, yearned for it and lusted for it. I swallowed hard, feelings my jaw tightened, my vision soon blurred all that it was concentrated on was the red liquid. My throat feeling suddenly dry with a painful burning sensation that only one thing would be able to cool it. Without hesitation I tore into the blood bag greedily drinking the sweet nectar. I felt it pouring down my throat, I could not get it down fast enough, I wanted more…so much more.

He watched with a wide smirk, his arms crossing over his chest as I licked off the remaining blood from the back of my hand. Reaching into his pocket he pulled another blood package out and threw it towards me. I caught it without fail and once more tore through the small bag coating my mouth and throat with the red jewels. I was in pure bliss, my predator instincts kicked in and took over. My blood lust had been satisfied…for now.

"Now Seras, wasn't that easy?" His voice full of contentment, he enjoyed tormenting me.

"Yes…master." I answered automatically.

"Get some rest, Come nightfall we're summoned to another mission, Walter will fill you on the details when you awake."

My head fell in shame as he dispersed into the shadows. I did it again, staring at my blood stained hands. He had won again. "Damn it." I growled and prepared for my slumber.

He sat back in his chair, slurring the red liquid in his wine glass round and around, She approached quietly from the corner of the room, her gaze staring into his. The silence, never broken, the room never stirring. Gently and gracefully approaching him, laying her left hand on the back of the chair leaning towards him while taking her free hand and dipping the index finger in the glass, licking it clean of the fresh blood that gathered on her fingertip.

"Alucard…" she purred whispering into his ear, his breath brushed against her collar bone causing shivers across her skin. He threw the glass to the side carelessly and grabbed her by the waist, throwing her harshly to the stone ground, his lips caressing hers. Fingertips and tongue against flesh. "Alucard." She moaned breathlessly. He smirked against her lips, his fingers brushing against her stomach leaving and icy trail behind. Her skin danced under his touch. She stared into his lustful eyes. He nuzzled her neck, lightly grazing the hot flesh with his fangs. She shivered. Her whole body offering itself to his welcoming touches and caresses. She let out a small sigh, tilting her head back and Alucard roamed over her body, his lips kissing down between her breasts and stomach. He stopped right above her bellybutton, she snapped her head down to see why he had stopped and could not look away.

He stared up at her wickedly, his face holding no emotion but had need to. His eyes, yes… his eyes held it all. The lust, the animal, the power, and the strength. He moved back up her body just enough to whisper in her ear… "Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into… .Seras?" He growled roughly.


	2. Ghostly Shadow

Greetings, Thank you for all that reviewed. Please review more. It encourages me to continue writing ^____^. I'm sorry I haven't posted up recently I was planning on it. But I'm currently in my second semester of my college course and finals are coming up. As well as I'm preparing to fly home so Yay! Anyways. Yes, please your reviews will be greatly appreciated, thank you and enjoy the this chapter.

-I do not own Hellsing. (Although I wish to own alucard xD unfortunately never can happen *sigh* Only a fan girl's wish nothing more.)

* * *

I woke up startled, my cheeks flushed and a sweat broke out on my forehead. Wiping the liquid away with the back of my hand I threw my legs over the side of the bed, resting my head in my hands. _'A dream… a dream' _It all had felt so real, his touch, his breath, his gaze, his lips… Shaking my head I tried to concentrate. I swallowed hard standing up and taking a deep breath in.

A shivered ran down my spine, my hands trailed down my stomach resting on the top of my thigh. Those vivid dreams coming back to haunt me. I begun reaching my finger tips up along the bottom of my skirt just lightly grazing my skin with my nails. I gasped and pulled my hand away. What on earth was I doing? I slammed my palm into my forehead, shaking back and forth clearing myself of those stupid,idiotic…unimaginable…disgusting…erotic…lustful…heated…."No!" I shouted. Enough was enough, I needed to get my head back on straight. I was on a mission tonight and I was certain that the killing would clear my mind of such thoughts.

"Seras?" I heard my name called through the iron door. Walter stepped through the door. "Time to go, I shall fill you in on the details considering the next mission. Alucard will meet you at the site." He stated. I nodded as Walter presented me with my Anti-Midian cannon, Harkonnen. Ah yes, the 30mm. After happily looking over my weapons I Followed Walter silently as he informed me of my situation. Of course it was yet another renegade vampire on a blood lust reeking havoc. Nothing new.

Arriving a few miles from the housing site I noticed it was packed with officers from the Hellsing organization along with some common police folk.

"_Sera's." _I could hear his voice echoing through my head. _"Yes, my master?"_

"_I want you to kill anyone in your way. I expect you to do your job to the fullest and do not fail me. Is that understood?" _I swallowed hard. _"Yes…master." _

I took off running around the swarm of police and organization members in a flash, careful not to be seen by them. Gun in hand as I jumped through the 2nd story window near the back. I crouched down, my eyes gazing left and right down the darken hallways. Piercing eyes feasting upon my body. The stench of rotting flesh and blood filled the air making my skin tingle. There bloody corpses advanced there mouths gawked open wanting to taste what my flesh had to offer them. I grinned pulling out my gun and shooting a few rounds off to the nearest ghoul sending them into a mere dust pile on the wooden floor. The ghouls begun to shoot back, I pounced through the nearest open door, searching the room quickly before leaning against the frame for cover, shooting off my rounds. More gun shots echoed through my ears. My master had broken into a killing spree a few more stories above the elegant corpse filled mansion. Pulling the trigger I watched them fall one by one. My distance between them and myself closing. A smirk was kept steadily on my face. I was enjoying this, I loved the blood shed. It was almost heavenly to me. The more I killed the more I could feel the old Sera's falling into the darkness while a new powerful Seras arose. I inhaled the scent of blood, trailing my tongue along my lengthened fangs and my top lip. The ghouls still came, one after the other. Clawing there way towards me only to become a mere pile of dust within seconds.

I reached for another clip only to find that I was out. "Fuck." I growled, frowning at the little disappointment.

"_Come now Seras, kill them! Kill them all!" _His voice again, I could hear his deep laugh ringing through my ears, a sudden pulse shooting through me. "Kill…"I mumbled. I could feel a grin forming on my face, as I looked down into my empty hand. I wanted to see blood on them I wanted to rip through there flesh. Hear the sounds that my kill would make right before he died… I wanted it, I needed it, and I craved it. I was defiantly going to have it. I leapt up, avoiding the gun shots that just slightly grazed left and right of me. I extended my arm, my claws outstretched. I dug them into the chest of the ghoul in front, grabbing his gun in the process, sticking it through eye socket of another one who had approached me from the back, I pulled the trigger, watching the wood stain with more blood. The crimson liquid making its way onto my clothes and skin. I licked my lips once more. "Die you bastards." I growled. I continued with my killing spree all the while listening to my master laugh coldly at my rage and bloodshed.

"Good good! Keep on killing! That's it, more, more more!!" He shouted while engorging himself with his own heartless killings.

I Managed to reach the fourth floor where my master was waiting. "Sera's." He smirked. "I see you have been enjoying tonight's festivities."

I looked away, panting lightly. I could feel him approaching me. "I will be heading for the host on the roof. You take care of the rest down here."

Turning my head back I met his eyes with my own. I nodded "Yes, master."

"Excellent. Now then, go have some more fun." he leaned towards me, I felt myself stiffen. His breath brushing against my ear. "Enjoy it." He whispered lowly. I felt myself become warm as my dreams cascaded through my head. One that felt so real yet wasn't. I could still feel his touch like a ghostly shadow, sending shivers and goose bumps across my skin. Oh How I craved for it….

________________

Hope you all enjoyed it. Please, review its very helpful and keeps me inspired and lets me know how you all are liking it or hating it. So yes. Review and keep watch for the next chapted of "Her Blood Lust."


	3. I want more

Okay, yes i'm back ^___^ fun fun. Enjoy this chapter and please review, tell me what you think xD

WARNING: Mature scene ahead.

I sat upon my bed, staring down at my hands, now cleaned from the nights events. The metallic taste of blood still roamed my mouth. My body still aching with a need....not for blood but rather something else. "What has gotten into me?"

"Police girl." I immediately stiffened.

"Master..." I watched as he emerged from the shadows, making his was towards me.

As I stood, his mouth twisted into a smirk. "You've done very well." I felt my cheeks flush, It was rare that he complemented me. "U..Uh thank you."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked.

Slowly, I nodded my head up and down. "Yes."

"How did it feel Police girl? To destroy those worthless corpses who stood in your way?"  
It dripped from his mouth like venom. I stood in silence, he inched forwards, his cool breath against my face, shivers flowing throughout my spine.

"Well.... Sera's?" My name flowed from his mouth in a pleasurable whisper as he leaned towards me. Flash backs of my dream flowed through my head.

"It felt...good my master." I sighed deeply. His scent intoxicated me, he was so close... so very close. he inhaled, I blushed madly, he could smell my arousal. removing his glasses and setting them in his pocket, He smiled like a Cheshire cat.. "I'm so very glad you enjoyed yourself." My master stared into my eyes intensely. My body started to move on it's accord. My legs rubbing together slightly. I wanted him against me and he knew it, yet he was still keeping a cool calm composure.

"What's wrong now Seras?" I could hear the chuckle in his voice, he was enjoying this.

He moved his way behind me, leaning down towards my ear, once again his breath tickling my skin. "You seem distracted." my breath hitched. "Do you think I don't know what's been going on in your head lately? You've been trying to hide it." he ran his gloved fingers against the side of my neck brushing the fingertips, I let out a small gasp. "Although you're not very good at it."he moved more closer, my back pressed against his chest, the tip of his tongue traced along the back of my ear. A small moan escaped. "Ma..Master." I sighed.

His hands lifted onto my shoulders, and then sliding down to my waist. I stood.. frozen. How could he do this? He hardly touches me and yet I feel as though I'm about to faint. He undid the buttons as his hand crawled up the front of my yellow uniform. My breasts bounced free from the constraints of my bra as he roughly pulled it down, revealing them to the cold air. His other hand came around, using both to grip my one in each hand. I whimpered slightly at his roughness while flinching towards his chest. "Is this what you want Sera's?" He growled into my ear. His tongue tracing down my neck leaving a cool wet trail behind. All I could do was nod, my mind still in shock. He toyed with my nipples, rolling them around with his index fingers, pulling them harshly. Moans, groans and whimpers crawled out. I could feel him behind me grinning madly, his scent full of arousal. Wetness pooled beneath and I needed friction, my legs begun to rub together of there own accord. I felt his left hand remove itself from my breast and work it's way down, sliding between my legs, brushing his fingertips along my inner thigh, my back arched, I wanted more, anything, everything I wanted it. "Not yet, you still haven't answered me. Sera's." I leaned my head back, staring at the ceiling, whimpering for more. "Come Sera's, is this what you want? Do you want more? Tell me..." He hissed, pinching my nipple. Gasping I answered. "Yes...my..master, p..please."

"Very good..." half dazed I could still feel the room's aura shift.

His fingers begun to stroke my wet covered flesh slowly, teasingly...this was his game and it was going to be played as he wanted it. My mouth hung open, my head still tilted back, his mouth assaulting my neck, leaving small bite marks and kisses on the flesh. My breathing becoming ragged, my eyes barely open, my hands fisted at my side. His fingers continued to stroke over my nipples and bundled nerves.

My eyes closed, moans filled the room, his fingers quickened his pace, my hips rocking back and forth for more friction, it wasn't enough, never enough. "Mas-" I was cut off as his fingers ceased. I snapped my head over my shoulder and was about to protest but those smoldering red eyes of his glared into mine left me silent. I felt him move from behind me, grabbing me by the back of the neck, he harshly threw me to the bed.

His tall figure loomed over me. He begun to remove his hat and red coat, it heavily fell to the ground in a pile. His smile...no more, only predatory movements and his lustful eyes made his way over to me. He crawled over to me, a low growl forming deep in his throat. A part of me wanted to run while another part wanted to seek his thrilling touch. Reaching for my belt, he unclasping it, throwing it to the far darkened corners of the room. Grabbing my shirt he ripped it off along with my bra. I laid there, motionless and naked all except for my panties remained, A heated blush once again formed on my pale cheeks.. He moved up my body his strong figure wrapping around mine. His cool tongue on my nipple, flicking it and sucking on it roughly. I arched my back, tangling my fingers in his hair. "More.." I moaned. He spread my legs as he laid between them, his body lightly pushed against mine as he held his weight in his legs and arms. His one hand caressed the side of my body. His mouth still sucking on my nipple. Gasping, his teeth grazed over it. Moving my hips I craved for more attention as the heated flesh between my legs ached painfully. I whimpered once more hoping he would hear my plea. I felt his weight shift as he took his mouth away from my flesh _'No.. give me more' _I thought. I felt him in my mind '_Please..my master.' _He pushed his hips against mine, my legs automatically spreading further. Grinding against me, ever so slowly, teasing and taunting. His hands gripped my neck harshly, tilting my head back, I flinched. "Do you have any Idea what you're getting into Sera's?" He whispered dangerously into my ear.

yay cliffy! XD more mature themes in the next chapter.. WOOT!


	4. Don't Stop!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I made it a little longer.

WARNING: MATURE SCENE AHEAD! Reader's beware.

I do not own hellsing.. yada-yada-yada.. on with the story

I felt shivers, cascade down my spin as his lustful voice filled my ears. His cool breath grazing as he placed kisses along my neck, trailing my flesh with his tongue. Instinctively I tilted my head back, he growled lowly in approval. His body sternly wrapped around mine. I could only lay and accept my master's pleasure. I cried out as he roughly threaded his fingers into my hair, pulling my head back more, making my back arch against his, his hips continuing to grind into mine with the smallest of motion, teasing me. He wanted to make sure I knew he was taking control. A gasped cry, escaped my lips, as his fanged dipped into my neck, I could feel him tasting me, a dangerous husky growl escaped him, followed by a slight groan. My mouth was gaping, my hands gripped the back of his head, unable to keep my hands to myself. His body tensed but continue to drink for me. "Master!" I moaned, grinding my hips upwards into his.

He sat up, a cold breeze washed over me, once again I whimpered from the lack of attention. His demanding form hovered over my naked body, His gaze held lust passion. For a moment, I froze; watching him lick up the blood lingering at the corner of his mouth. "Mmm." He moaned, "Your blood still tastes as sweet as ever.."

My eyes wandered as he begun to strip himself, throwing his clothes over the side of the bed. His muscles twitching with every movement. My core was still heated and only craved more attention. I was soon caught out of thought when he removed his pants, Watching his member bounce freely from the confines of his pants. "Do you like what you see Sera's?" He growled lustfully. I swallowed hard, looking back up at him, the corners of his mouth turned upwards in a smirk. Blushing I looked away. He grabbed my chin harshly, forcing me to look into his red eyes.

_'Do you want it?' _I could feel his mind intrude on mine.

_'I do, please...give it to me.' _I didn't care if I had to beg, I was becoming heated more and more by the minute.

_'Then you're going to have to earn it.' _

He sat up, leaning to sit on the bed by my feet. I swallowed hard once more, crawling over to him on my hands and knees. I could feel a blush crawl onto my cheeks as I leaned down, grabbing his base with my hand, trailing my tongue up and down, the muscles in his body tensed. My lips, wrapping around him tasting him I moaned out, vibrations flowing through him.

"Good girl." He groaned out. "That's it Sera's keep going."

I clenched my legs together attempting to rub away at some of my wants. Continuing to suck him, using pad of my tongue to brush along the bottom of his cock.

"Yes.." He hissed, tilting his head back. removing my mouth I began to lick at it, swirling my tongue around, earning his approval with slight moans, growls and hisses.

"Take it all in Sera's" He growled at me.

I looked up at him, "But I-" His eyes glared dangerously at me. "Y...yes."

I prepared myself, I've never done anything like this before...slowly I begun to take him in inch by inch all the way down. I felt him hit the back of my throat and gagged slightly, pulling away for air I felt his hand on the back of my head, edging me back down. "You'll get the hang of it.. keep going now!" he demanded, whimpering slightly, I continued taking him all the way in, I wanted to please my master. Up and down, I bobbed my head, ignoring the gag.

"Yes, yes, that's it. Keep going!" His hips begun to move, thrusting against me, sending him deeper. Clenching my hands into the sheets. His pace quickened, my mouth and throat adjusting to fit him. Soon I felt myself enjoying this, and I knew he was, his member twitching and thrusting into my mouth.

"I'm going to cum Sera's." he hissed. "Swallow it all."

I moaned in response, at this point I didn't care. I wanted it...i didn't care what I had to do to get it. I was willing as long as he was inside me at the end.

I felt his hand on the back of my head tighten, gripping my hair almost painfully, edging me up and down. He was close, oh so close. The need to taste him flowed through my mind. Tightening my lips I felt him explode, a loud moan filled the room as he came, shooting down my throat, pulling away I swirled my tongue around my mouth, tasting him before swallowing. He watched through half lidded eyes. I stared back down at his cock, it was still hard as ever.

Crawling back to the head of the bed, I laid on my back, legs spread eagerly. Embarrassing as this would have been at any other time, I need what I wanted, and I needed it now, all I could think about was him inside of me. "Please...my master." I moaned out, hoping he would hear my plea. He simply leaned down. I gasped, feeling his tongue flick the little bundle of nerves, my whole body trembled at the sudden feeling. I arched, gasping, my arms flew up, gripping the headboard. Feeling his tongue lick and thrust inside of me slightly, teasingly. "Yes!" I cried. "M..more please!" My breath was becoming more frantic. I could hear the lapping sounds as he tasted me. whimpering as he stopped I looked down at him with a questioning expression.. "M...master."

He moved his body along mine. "I think I've waited enough Sera's." He growled huskily. I only responded by spreading my legs further, wanting...

One hand gripped my hips while the other snaked down to grip his own member, positioning at my entrance, rubbing it up and down along my wet slit, I could only watch. He smirked wickedly and plunged roughly into me. I cried out from the pain, arching my back at the new and sudden experience.

"That's it Sera's, cry for me!" He growled, he didn't stop and wait, I felt him thrust into me, deeper and deeper, faster and faster. "So tight.."

My body slid up and down as he dug his nails into my hips, dragging me back down to meet his thrusts. "How do you like it Sera's?" Cries of pain quickly turned into cries of pleasure. I closed my eyes Moaning. "Mo..more master!" I felt him chuckle lightly, his hips almost brutishly pounding onto my flesh. Wasn't enough, more more.

I felt something click in me, it was pure blood lust. My eyes snapped open and I leaned up biting roughly into his neck, growls from both him and I filled the room and he didn't stop, but only kept going, his pace never faltering. My nails dug into his back as the nails in my hips pierced my skin, I fed from him as he fucked me wildly. The sensation filling me. I kept drinking, not caring about anything except the pleasure he was giving me. He grabbed my hair, my mouth opening to cry out; pushing me back down on the bed, his expression dark and predatory. I thrashed around, trying to remove his hand from around my neck as he held me in place. He smirked as I watched the blood from his neck, drip down his chest. My tongue traced my outer lips, wanting to taste more. His pace slowed and I growled out. _'You better not stop fucking me.' _

He narrowed his eyes, shit... he was in my head. He leaned down, his pace halting ever so slightly.

'Or what?" he hissed dangerously. His thrusts against slowed, almost painfully. I whimpered.

"Should I remind you of who your master is Sera's?" I was hit back into realization..

I shook my head, "I..I'm sorry Please master, don't... stop." he chuckled lightly and fastened his pace.

I lifted my hands above my head, searching for anything to grab onto, until I found the headboard once more, I dug my nails into it. Feeling the heat of his member slide in and out, touching every part of me. He leaned down, watched him take one of my nipples into his mouth, and pierced it with his fang. I cried out, closing my eyes, this was his reminder. He lifted his mouth to the other one, doing the same thing and once more I cried.

The smell of sex filled the room. He inhaled deeply, taking in our scents. My body being ravished by this man... no...monster above me. My climax ever so close and I knew his was to, his pace quickened even more, thrusting me into the mattress. Our breaths becoming erratic and heavy. "Master!" I tilted my head back letting out a scream, gripping onto the sheets until my knuckles turned white, my legs lifted in the air, toes curling as my muscles gripping around his cock. He growled above me I could feel him twitching and clenching his legs, thrusting one last time, his hips against mine as he sheathed himself to the hilt, warm liquid flowing into me.

I laid there in silence except for the attempt to catch my breath. He hovered above me, staring down. His long black hair, streaming over his shoulder, tickling my flesh. Red eyes bore into mine. He didn't move, nor did I. Finally after I calmed, he leaned down, his cool breath against my ear. "Mine..." He whispered.

I hope you all enjoy it, please leave a review and tell me what you think, It would be greatly appreciated plus it will inspire me to write more for you all. ^_^

Thanks

-Endless.


	5. Don't embarass me

Enjoy this next chapter.

I do not own hellsing...yada-yada-yada

Review please!

I awoke from my day's slumber, alone in the room. Running my fingers through my hair, a blush crept onto my face. "Last...night." I let out a small squeak, "Oh my god..." I looked down, still in my naked form.

I hid my face in my hand, embarrassment filled me as I recalled the events. Against and again he continued to ravish me, taking up most of the night. His hands.. tongue, teeth, flesh, blood...and his cock. Shaking my head I quickly attempted to withdrawal from my daydreaming.

I stood up, wrapping the white blanket around me, my feet greeting the cool stone floor below me.

Making my way hastily towards the bathroom, I shut the door behind me, locking it. Gazing into the mirror, I was an absolute mess! I plucked my hair with my fingertips, trying to somewhat make myself presentable to well...myself. I dropped the blanket to the ground and stared down at my naked form, tracing my fingertips over my hips, neck and breasts. No mark's what so ever. Sighing I turned to the shower watching as the heated steam rose into the small room. I needed to embrace myself in some sort of heat, I had to clear my mind.

I ran my fingers once more along my skull, brushing my hair back as I tested the water with my toes, gracefully entering the shower, the warmth cascading down my body. Letting out a sigh I leaned against the white tiled wall. Once more my mind wandered. I couldn't get it out of my head, I tried thinking of pretty much everything but...He kept popping into my mind. '_My master...'_

Turning, I leaned my back against the cool tile. Water running down my face I laid my face in the palm of my hand and slowly begun to move it down to my neck, brushing my fingertips over my collarbone, between my breasts and down words resting on my abdomen. I knew I shouldn't of been thinking such things, but I still wanted to feel... I still wanted more..I still wanted him.

"Ah!" I pounded my fist against the tiles. I felt liked a fucking bitch in heat. I cursed myself for allowing my mind to wander and getting so worked up over him.

"Sera's?" I heard my name being called from the other side of the bathroom door. _'Walter.'_

"What is it?"

"Sir Integra wishes to see you about your next mission."

I paused, perhaps this will get my mind out of the gutter, "Ah, yes I'll be right up. Thank you."

I listened as his footsteps furthered themselves from the door. Stepping out I walked out of the room naked, wandering around finding a spare clean uniform and dressing myself, "Now Sera's, think about the mission." I told myself hoping I'd be able to distract my perverted mind.

I entered the room, as gracefully as I could, Sir Integra sat at her desk, cigar in mouth as usual eyes, locking onto my form. My eyes wandered to the darkened corner of the room. My body immediately stiffened in front of her desk. He was there...jaw clenched I forced myself to look back at her greeting her with a half smile. "Sir Integra, yo..you wanted t..to see me?" I stuttered I felt her study me, up and down. I have to admit, I was awkward with my master in the room and tried to conceal my uneasiness.

"Are you okay Sera's?"She asked, her eyes narrowed at me.

"Ah...fi..fine." I lied.

She ignored the answer, silence filled the room. I knew that I held myself in an embarrassing manner, I couldn't help it. The man staring at me in the corner of the room was making me feel awfully uncomfortable, but she continued on with the meeting's topic.

"...It seems that Millennium is currently housing a small army of the undead. I want you and Alucard to pursue them. There will be no back up available. We cannot concern ourselves with anymore casualties." She leaned back In her chair, wrapping her lips around the cigar, taking in the substance then exhaling. "Walter will present you with the weapons, Alucard will inform you with the location."

My master walked forward towards me, turning and bowing gracefully to his master, Sir Integra. I tried desperately to keep my composure. "Destroy them.." she commanded. Her voice stern and demanding.

"Yes... my master." he replied back.

I bowed in respect. "Yes Sir!"

I walked into the hallway, following him loosely behind, keeping my distance. My eyes, plastered to the ground. "Something wrong Sera's?" His voice was full of taunting venom. "No.. Master." I managed to choke out. He stopped abruptly. I kept going, not bothering to look at him, for the embarrassment and timidness settled in fully since back at the room. I gasped, feeling myself shoved against the wall harshly, knocking the breath from my lungs. I managed to focus my vision, gathering my bearings. He held me by the throat. His body towering over mind, centimeters of air held a barrier between us. He leaned near me, his face clouded by the shadow of his hat. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?" He asked grimly. I didn't answer, instead I looked away shyly.

"I suggest you gather yourself... Police girl. You are MY fledging. Remember who you are, where you belong and your place. Otherwise I'll be forced to remind you." His voice was cold and dangerous, and his threats were not empty by any means. "You will act accordingly as you have been all this time before last night."

His voice rose, and still the tone of danger lingered. Fear crept it's way through me. "Last night's event's will not sway you from your duties during missions nor will it falter your presentation in the presence of my master." His hand tightened around my throat as he paused, a low growl escaped from him "Do not embarrass me! During this mission, I want you to kill any undead who cross your way! I refuse to have a weak fledging! Prove to me tonight you are worthy of the immortal gift I gave you! Do you understand me Sera's?" He growled.

I nodded, "Yes...my..M..Master." holding my tears back, as he loosened his grip. He moved forwards down the brightly lit hallway, leaving me behind. His words sunk in hard. _'I'll show him.' _I fisted my hands, determination to prove myself overcame me. I would listen to him, and I would defiantly gain the respect back. I want him to respect me. I Had no choice but to forget...for now.

Ah another chapter Sorry this one was a little rushed, I had this chapter in my head in the middle of the night and decided to type it up, enjoy. Please read and review. Greatly appreciated.

Thanks, Xx-Endless-xX


	6. Touch me

I do not own hellsing...

Enjoy this chapter of "Her blood lust."

Walter had come and gone, supplying me with my weapons. I haven't talked or seen my master since the fearful scolding he had with me some hours ago. I didn't expect to see him at all during the mission. And here I sat silently in this claustrophobic car with a Hellsing solider, driving me to the area. _'No backup huh?' _I thought to myself. Great, pissed off master vampire is all I got. And I was highly doubting that he would aid me in this mission.

The street lights and buildings flew by the window as I looked out it. Shadows crawled along the city, the air seemed stale as we got closer to the mission area. I took a slow glance to a MG-42 Machine gun laying in the back seat.

The solider dropped me off hastily, a few blocks down, I watch him get as far away from the place as s he could. The chilly air brushed against my skin, As I sneaked down the alley's making my way down to the destination. Guickly hid behind a wall. Scanning the area, I groaned. _'Are you serious, there using a few warehouses that are sitting outside of London.' _I was confused. _'How long have they been here?'_

"Not for long."

I was caught of guard and turned sharply. "Master!" I almost shouted, but managed to keep it down to a whisper. He was leaning on the building opposite if me, arms folded across his chest. "There.. so out in the open. Why would they have such a thing here?"

"Seems the major is loosing his touch." He grimly smirked.

I turned away from him, staring in the direction of the camp.

"This is going to your solo mission...Try not to disappoint me." His voice was full with venom, shaking me to the core.

Tonight I would earn his respect...I would not fail. I turned to him, straightening my posture, "Yes my master!"

He leaned forwards, grabbing my chin, our faces merely inches apart. "Good... send those dogs to hell!" And with those last words I was left alone. I clutched my gun close to my chest, taking deep breaths to ease my nerves. _'I will defiantly kill every last one of those bastards.' _I looked down the alley I was hiding in and sung my gun around to my back, grabbing onto the latter, making my way up and hunching low to get a better spot of the area. They were tight in security, at least 5 guards posted at the front gates, a few dozen scattered around the warehouses...that all didn't matter. I would take them out swiftly make my way into the warehouses, slaughtering everyone I see.

My lips turned into a grin, "Let us begin" I leaped from the building, landing in front of it and in clear view of the enemy; watching there heads turn to me I gave them no time to call or yell as I fastened my gun in my hand, pulling the trigger and watching there bodies fall lifelessly onto the cement.

Shouts of demands and curses filled my ears along with the sounds of there howling screams of pain. "More..more.. COME ON THEN!" I shouted and made my way towards the gates.

Gunfire shot back at me, I ran towards them dodging the bullets that attempted to aim for my life. '_I refuse to be a weak fledgling!' _I reached the firing line, gripping the first solider and with his own gun, shoving it down his throat, pulling the trigger. No mercy, not anymore. The blood lust growing contently. My throat burned, my hands eagerly awaiting the next piece of flesh to rip into.

A solider ran behind me as I was dealing with another, "Fuck you!" He shouted, not wasting any time to fire his gun.

I chuckled and turned towards him, leaning back to dodge the incoming shots. I lunged my body at him, taking a hold of his throat and digging my fingernails into it, ripping his it out and throwing the flesh onto the ground, watching the blood splatter. He gagged for air, clawing at my arms weakly in attempt of a release. I gladly would give him that... I used him as a shield as more foolish solders fired at me, His body twitched violently in my grasp as blood gushed forwards; bullets ripped into his body. I waited for there clip to run out and threw the now butchered body at them, swaying them from there balance just enough time for me to rush forwards, grabbing both of there heads and whipping them backwards, crushing there skulls against the cement. I shook my hands out, freeing them of the pieces of bone and flesh that clung to my wet fingers.

I slowly looked around at the slaughtered dozens resting on the ground...shredded, bloody, beaten, crushed and torn. Rummaging could be heard coming from the two warehouses that stood at my left. My hands, clothes, hair and skin drenched with there red blood. My fangs protruding as I ran my tongue over them. I wiped my forehead, hearing my master laughing in my mind; enjoying himself as he watched me. If he was looking for a show, he damn well got one. His eyes bore into my every move, sending chills down my spine. This was what I wanted, to prove myself.

My eyes snapped towards the warehouse doors as I made my way towards them. I stood, letting out a nasty growl I jumped to the roof, smashing my way in, making a hell of a grand entrance. Running feet scurried to get into position, orders and demands shouting into the air, as shots went off. My instincts snapped as I let my blood lust take over...and in that moment...that wonderful moment, I became the most deadliest thing in that room.

Bodies of the solders scattered. My hands dripping with crimson as I kicked the warehouse doors open, only to be greeted by a tall figure.

He looked down at me, grinning wickedly. "Very good Sera's" He hissed. "So very very good. Did you enjoy yourself?"

I smirked. "It was very enjoyable, my master." I whipped my hand to the side, attempting to get rid of the excess blood that was still flowing down my fingers.

"Let's head back."

I sat on my bed, towel wrapped around me as I let the coolness of the stone room skim against my skin. Staring at the empty floor, my mind recalled the night's events. All those whom I'd slaughtered raced through my head along wit the crave of killing more... I brought my hand up to my face and smiled. I was no longer the weak Sera's... but something much more dangerous.

My attention snapped as I felt my master enter the room. Reactively my arm reached across my chest, holding my towel in place as I stood up. "Master."

He smirked at me."You've impressed me greatly tonight Sera's. I believe that you need a reward."

I blushed and looked to the side as he approached me. He gloved hands trailing down my shoulders, down my arms. It sent shivers down my spine. He leaned towards me, mouth grazing across my throat, Instinctively I tilted my head back in offering as his lips roamed over my collar bone and up to my ear whispering seductively, making my body heat up in arousal. I dropped my arms to the side, allowing the towel to freely fall from my body. I let out a small gasp as he started to suck on my neck. his hands begun to wander over my frame, trailing down the side of my body, over my stomach and over my back, downwards giving my ass rough squeeze as a mewl of pleasure escaped me.

"Sera's..." He huskily growled and slowly removed his jacket and shirt tossing it to the side. I want to feel him once more... I reached for his glasses and he froze, as did I. He looked at me from behind those frames. I swallowed hard and pulled them forwards. watching his intense eyes swirl with lust. He wanted me, and I wanted him.

I took a few steps back, sitting on my bed I crawled back, still facing him. I ran my hand through my hair over the side of my neck and down between my breasts. I wanted his touch, and I was going to show him that I want it. I blushed slightly, opening my legs. I was willing to give my body once more to him, and I laid there, offering myself.

He approached me releasing an approved growl as he removed his pants and hat as stood at my feet. He ran his tongue along his lips as his lean figure hovered over me between my legs, I could feel his fingers tugging at my nipple, I moaned, squirming slightly. _'More..please.' _I cried in my head as I bit my bottom lip.

He leaned his head down, his eyes staring into mine. "Ask for it." He hissed. "Call for me, beg me."

I moaned out full of impatience I couldn't hold it in any longer.. "Please, my master, give me more. Touch me, fuck me, I'm yours do with as you see fit."

I could feel his lips forming into a smile against my neck. "That's it Sera's." He growled.

Well that's it for this chapter, please review ^_^ it would be greatly appreciated and I would like to know what everyone thinks of it so far xD

Anyways, ta-ta for now.

-Endless


End file.
